Acceptance:Student Sorting/Lauren Oh
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character '''not' want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) ' ''Lauren is the definition of the youngest child. She's both the sweetest and at times bothersome young girl most people will meet. Though she only causes issues when she wants to bug her elder siblings. Aside from that she's normally playing up the sweet and innocent image with an aura of almost young royalty. She loves to be the center of attention, seeing as she normally was when she was growing up. She has never been the type of girl to get in the middle of petty drama, maybe she's too young for it as of right now, but it just doesn't appease her. Now looking in on the drama from the inside out is definitely far more entertaining to her. Drama from a distance, now that's fun.' '' ' ''Lauren is also incredibly smart, but she isn't one to brag. If asked she'd much rather someone think she did poorly on a test over letting them know how intelligent she truly is. She'd absolutely hate for anyone to have a one up on her when it comes to them knowing how smart she truly is. Its just her way of winning against the competition. And since brains is one of the things she most excels at, lord knows she'd never step foot on any sports field, she's not going to let anyone beat her at it.' '' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) ' ''Ella Oh, at the time Ella Hwang, was a fresh graduate from Ilvermorny and she wanted to go out on the town with her friends as a sort of celebration. They had chosen to go to the nearest muggle bar they could find and with the help of some handy dandy fake ID's, they were able to get right in and have as many drinks as they wanted. It was there that she met Carter Oh, he looked to be the same age as her and he was also incredibly pleasing to the eyes.' '' ' ''Ella abandoned her own friends and decided to talk the entire night away with Carter. They discussed everything one could talk about. Hobbies, goals, family, you name it they talked about it. The pair exchanged numbers and went their separate ways for the night. Ella didn't expect to ever here from Carter again, but she was was surprised the next morning when she woke up and saw a text message from Carter asking to meet up for coffee.' '' ' ''Let's just say that coffee date would spiral into the pair becoming a couple and later on they were married and Ella was giving birth to the first of four children. Mirana Oh was born on October 4th in 2015, and her fellow siblings weren't long after. Jordon was born on July 7th of 2016, Luna was born on the 14th of February in 2017, and Lauren, the youngest, was born on May 11th of 2019.' '' ' ''Being the youngest it was rather easy for Lauren to get away with things, having three older siblings to blame stuff on was a dream. She was always able to play the victim as neither Ella or Carter would believe that she could do anything wrong. That's not to say she was a little shit however, Lauren was a very good and respectful young girl. She just so happened to have the tiniest tinge of an evil streak in her. Aside from that however, Lauren grew up just like one would when you have multiple siblings, hectic and always a fun time.' '' ' ''After all of her siblings had magical experiences around the normal ages one would have them, Lauren was expected to be the same. Ella knew her youngest child's time would come, but she wasn't sure when. By the time Lauren was eight and her eldest sister Mirana was already in her second year, she ended up having hers. It happened at school, she was just colouring a picture of a butterfly, stereotypical Lauren always colouring pretty things. Unbeknownst to her the pencil crayons she wasn't using began to float out of her pencil case. Luckily she noticed before anyone else did and she some how was able to stop it. When she got home she immediately told her parents.' '' ' ''Around the age of ten, once all her other siblings were already students at Ilvermorny, Ella began to teach Lauren a tiny bit about magic and what she'd eventually come to learn when she too begins attending the wizarding school. She was excited to say the least and couldn't wait to not only join her siblings but also continue on in the process of learning magic. Eventually, Lauren was accepted into Ilvermorny as well and she was then sorted into the house of ___.' '' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! ' ''Model:' Lee Jin-Sol'' 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) ' ''Half-Blood' '' 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) ' ''No magical or special abilities.' '' 6) What year is your character in? ' ''Second Year' '' OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted